


Hearts and White Lightning

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gap Filler, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day!<br/>4.13 gapfiller.<br/>It's PWP. (see the tags)<br/>NSFW inspirational gif included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and White Lightning

After quickly realizing fucking on a stationary bike wasn't exactly doable or safe, especially for a guy who was already down one ball, Brian and Justin move their own special workout to the stretching mats.

Justin doesn't care that Brian's already a little sweaty from his brief minutes on the bike. In fact, he loves it, inhaling his scent, remembering and memorizing it at the same time. He tucks his hands inside the waistband of Brian's impossibly tight bike shorts and pulls them down over his hips, his ass, his thighs, all the way down his legs. "Fuck, you're beautiful," slips from Justin's lips.

Brian's only response is a bit of a laugh-snort, and then he grabs Justin by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. All tongues and gasps and and spit and lips, they get all tangled together on the mat, divesting each other of the rest of their clothing.

Justin moves behind Brian then and pulls Brian's dick into his mouth, tasting the pre-come leaking from his already incredibly hard dick; something Justin (and Brian) will never ever again not be thankful for. After sliding his mouth off the shaft, Justin licks a stripe from the tip of Brian's dick, slowly tracing the throbbing veins up to the balls, placing a gentle kiss to the barely noticeable scar, and continues up towards Brian's asshole. He mouths at Brian's hole, enjoying the maleness of his taste and scent. He presses his tongue inside and and out, wanting nothing more, expecting nothing more than just enjoying the moment.

While Brain thoroughly enjoys Justin worshiping his ass, he has a feeling Justin is completely distracted and might be there all night if he doesn't change things up. He flips himself over onto his back, making sure not to accidentally kick Justin in the face or something. He motions to Justin, who then moves to straddle Brian's waist.

Justin leans down, their mouths meeting for a dirty, yet brief kiss before pulling back and smiling down at Brian. Reaching over to grab his jeans, Justin produces a condom from the pocket. He waggles it a Brian, and then flips around so he's straddling Brian the opposite way - giving Brian a great view of his ass - while he has Brian's dick in front of him. 

Needing to taste it again, Justin moans once his mouth is around Brian's dick. The vibrations course through Brian and he shudders, pushing his hips up and his dick further down Justin's throat.

Brian's hands are on Justin then, his own dark skin tone in stark contrast to the pale, gloriously smooth skin on Justin's ass. He presses and massages, just feels and worships the sight before him. He licks his lips and then leans up, ghosting a soft kiss to Justin's exposed hole.

Flicking his tongue against the soft folds, Brian loses himself. He pushes his spit inside Justin's hole, getting him ready for what's next. Moving his head back, he admires his work, Justin's ass glistening with spit from the top of his crack all the way down to his balls. 

Justin pulls his mouth off then and wraps his fingers around Brian's dick to give it a few final strokes before rolling the condom on. 

He repositions himself, hovering over Brian up on his knees, the muscles in his thighs showing their definition while he lines himself up over Brian's dick. Then he sinks down slowly, tortuously if Brian had to pick a word to describe it, taking time to feel every inch of Brian as he enters his body.

Once he's fully seated and feels the slight tickle of Brian's pubes against his ass, he pulls all the way up and nearly off, only the head remaining inside. He squeezes his asshole around Brian - more torture - before sliding back down.

Justin picks up his pace then, in control of everything, but losing control over himself just the same. He moves up and down with pauses just to move back and forth across Brian's lower abdomen.

"Yeah, that's it. Ride it," Brian grits out, his fingers digging into the flesh at Justin's hips. He's almost hypnotized, watching Justin's ass as it bobs up and down in front of him, his cock disappearing into Justin's stretched and pink-rimmed hole. 

When Brian comes, Justin is still riding him fast and hard. 

Justin is stroking himself, wanting to come too, but Brian holds him still, his hands having never left Justin's hips. "Wait." He pushes Justin gently up and off his dick, and removes the condom and tosses it aside as he sits up. 

He manages to get Justin flipped around so he's on his back on the mat. Brian takes a minute to kiss him then, his hand just ever so slightly holding onto Justin's cock, just to let him know he hasn't forgot about it. Then he starts a trail of kisses down Justin's neck, across his chest, down his stomach (Justin's muscles ripple and he laughs a bit when those certain spots are touched just right), until he reaches his cock, and takes it into his mouth. 

He flattens his tongue as it goes deeper into his mouth, the head bumping the back of his throat, and his eyes water ever so slightly. He bobs his head up and down, the shaft all spit-soaked and slippery as his lips move over the tender flesh. Justin only holds off his orgasm for mere minutes, not able to resist the sensations of the wet heat of Brian's mouth surrounding him.

***

As they leave the gym, Justin notices the sky has already stared to lighten - pink streaks low on the horizon - and morning will be upon them all too soon. 

"I don't think I'll be making it to that spin class in a few hours."

"Your ass has endured much more in the past. I should know, I was there."

"Mmmm. Perhaps you'll have to wake me up later and refresh my memory," Justin teases. 

  
  
by OhKate


End file.
